


Under My Skin

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sleepless night has Sam taking suggestions from his least favorite aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Written for [salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for etoile_etiolee's prompt: I got you under my skin. Where my New Jersey upbringing took me straight to [Frank Sinatra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8).
> 
> Part one of my belated birthday gift to my sweetie, saltandbyrne. OT3 goodies coming soon.

It’s been over 40 hours since he last got sleep and Sam is exhausted. He turns over again, laying on his back now. The red 5:26 glowing bright on the tv box even in the shadows from the streetlight..

“I know what can help,” a teasing tone comes from Lucifer’s words, finding their way to Sam from the other side of the couch.

Sam rolls his eyes. All Lucifer ever talks about has a sexual undertone. 

“One good nut and you’re out like a light. I know it’s possible.”

Sam hates that he’s right.

“I’ll even go Casper. Give you some privacy.”

Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Opens them when he feels a weight lifted from around his feet. The previously occupied armrest now empty. Sam sighs heavily again. 

The thing is Sam hasn’t been any type of horny in weeks. Obviously, Dean isn’t too happy about this but he doesn’t push and that actually makes Sam feel worse. Especially now as he slides his hand under the waistband of boxers. But Dean took care of himself with a bottle of Jack, so he get’s no say at the moment. 

He tugs on his balls a little to spur himself along. “Love some pain with your pleasure,” a familiar voice says in his head and he moans quietly. Sam’s cock is hard in his hand seconds later. 

The precome spread by his thumb feels like the broad swipe of a tongue and Sam bites his lip, licking two fingers a moment later to move them further down in his boxers. Saliva wetting his rim before he presses the middle digit in. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Sam,” Lucifer whispers in his ear, a second finger pushing into him. Sam refuses to open his eyes. Pretends that the devil will disappear if he wishes hard enough. 

It doesn’t work.

He arches his back to make contact with the feeling of Lucifer hovering above him. The weight of him coming down across Sam’s hips and pushing against his cock, wedging his right hand between their two bodies. 

“Mind if I join you, love?”

Sam bites back another noise, index finger and thumb squeezing hard around the base of him. 

Lucifer leans down and moans beside Sam’s face. “I’ve missed you, Sam.”

He tries to ignore him. Tries his damnedest, but he feels that pleasant, dry rubbing of skin on skin and it’s enough to make him lay back and succumb. 

“I’ve missed the feeling of you, Sam.”

Sam’s right leg gets propped up over the back of the couch and Lucifer quickly moves down to push a finger alongside Sam’s. 

“I miss being inside you, Sam.” Suddenly, Lucifer’s back by Sam’s face. “Will you let me back inside you, Sam?” 

Sam stops himself from crying out, instead he pushes back on the fingers moving persistently in him.

Lucifer kisses him fully, his tongue playing at the crease of Sam’s mouth. He pumps his hips hard and Sam grunts, Lucifer taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. “Don’t you know, you fool, you never can win?” Sam buckles and kisses back. His left leg is pulled up and back to fold towards his chest. 

He’s open and exposed. 

Sam loves it. Loves the three-finger width that fills him and makes him seek out that familiar mouth blindly. He’s rocking back and forth; caught in the half beat between grunts. Sam is so close. Hand a fury of strokes on his cock to get him over the edge.

“I wonder if Dean can hear us.” The words are megaphoned into his head. 

“Dean,” Sam breaths out, finally opening his eyes to see his brother standing in the door frame. 

 

Dean loosens the grip he had on his gun. The muffled noises that woke him originating not from some leviathan tracking them but from Sam. Sam, who’s on the couch, fingers buried so deep in his ass that Dean can’t see more than Sam’s wrist. 

“Dean.” 

“Goodnight, Sam.” Dean walks back into the room and closes the door behind him. 

Sam’s head falls back onto the couch. He closes his eyes and the faint sound of jazz horns starts to play. He surrenders to another sleepless night as Frank Sinatra starts to sing and Lucifer chuckles in his ear. _“I’ve got you…..”_


End file.
